<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling For You by exo1127_0112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244189">Falling For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo1127_0112/pseuds/exo1127_0112'>exo1127_0112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo1127_0112/pseuds/exo1127_0112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo has an accident and needs Chanyeol's help around the house until he recovers. Seeing Kyungsoo injured makes Chanyeol realize his feelings and eventually confess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Bakery - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Kyungsoo needed was distraction.</p><p> </p><p>He was on a stepladder that Saturday afternoon, arranging the top most shelf of his well-organized pantry, when a life-sized, 185-cm, moving and breathing action figure entered his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Chan...” Kyungsoo’s voice trailed off as his giant of a roommate proceeded to the common bathroom, paying him no heed. The taller one probably didn’t even notice him in the kitchen, taking off airpods from his elf ears that adorably stuck out.</p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t the only thing Chanyeol removed, however.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s drenched, tight gym shirt unceremoniously fell to the floor and Kyungsoo managed to get an ample glimpse of that wide, smooth, muscled back just before Chanyeol absentmindedly closed the door with his foot.</p><p> </p><p>Just the sight of that much skin alone was enough to cause Kyungsoo palpitations.</p><p> </p><p>Brilliant. Kyungsoo had been awfully stressed lately due to his final evaluations at culinary school in a week’s time and there was Chanyeol looking hot and scrumptious like a thick, lush bush of red Carolina reaper...</p><p> </p><p>Out of all the potential roommates he could have chosen for his upscale Itaewon apartment last year, it was Chanyeol who ultimately ended up getting the spot. Park Chanyeol had been a shy, chubby and nerdy Accountancy junior attending the prestigious business school literally two blocks away that Kyungsoo found him unintimidating and particularly easy enough to get along with.</p><p> </p><p>Not that they were friends or anything. Kyungsoo just felt lucky he found someone low maintenance who paid the rent on time, so he could at least have spending cash, especially for groceries. The ingredients and cooking gear for culinary school did not come cheap either. He would sometimes invite Chanyeol to eat some of his cooking experiments, and the taller one always seemed to like them, wolfing down the entire bowl of whatever stew, deserts or meal in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of months into being roommates, Kyungsoo passed by the local gym and saw Chanyeol trying to operate a treadmill awkwardly, even nearly slipping when it suddenly moved. From then on, Kyungsoo hardly came upon his roommate at home—except for the occasions Kyungsoo would knock on Chanyeol’s bedroom door with “Hey, have you eaten? I’ve cooked some vengole with clams...”—because Chanyeol was either at school or at the gym.</p><p> </p><p>Several weeks passed when Chanyeol decided to buy new clothes because his body appeared to be swimming in his old ones despite his tall, broad frame. Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, of course—they weren’t close like that—but it didn’t go over his radar that Chanyeol had finally gone to a professional barber to transform that moppy, fluffy head of hair to a princely, clean trim and that he had replaced his flimsy glasses with clear contacts.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, his cellphone beeped, which he reached from his back pocket. He frowned at the incoming video call from his childhood friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyungsoo-yah, <em>pali, pali</em>! Meet me at the Rodeo Station Gym! There’s 50% off the membership fees if two people sign up together!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re telling me this because…?” Kyungsoo answered sarcastically, as he continued to arrange his spices alphabetically and according to color.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” Baekhyun whined over at the camera. “That should be our new year’s resolution for 2021: building muscle!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to. I eat healthy enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“And besides, it was your roommate who told me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Chanyeol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Apparently, Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em> works here part-time! He’s actually the poster boy of the gym’s weight loss program, as he’s successfully lost 60 pounds in 6 months and kept it off.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo scoffed, until Baekhyun directed his phone’s camera at the huge ass LCD TV of the running Rodeo Station Gym advertisement and there was Chanyeol lifting weights like nobody’s business.</p><p> </p><p>An annoying voiceover introduced Chanyeol as one of the trainers, enticing ladies to sign up as slots were limited. Then his roommate looked up shyly at the video, tipping his baseball cap in a very gentlemanly manner, and gave a small wave.</p><p> </p><p>And the next thing Kyungsoo knew was that he was falling backwards from his stepladder, his left foot landing wrongly on the floor, his ankle inadvertently twisting.</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud thud and Kyungsoo’s low groan.</p><p> </p><p>“KYUNGSOO-YAH! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!” came Baekhyun’s alarmed voice from the phone, flung a few feet away from Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Chanyeol rushed out of the bathroom, only managing to cover himself with a flimsy towel around his waist, loosely held by one hand. “Kyungsoo-<em>ssi</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>He scrambled over to Kyungsoo’s side, helping the smaller one to sit up.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s eyes grew round as saucers as he stared at Chanyeol’s half-naked, incredibly ripped body up close.</p><p> </p><p>“Where does it hurt?” Chanyeol asked worriedly, stretching Kyungsoo’s legs out, to which the smaller one winced.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting swollen,” the taller one observed, as a significant bump on Kyungsoo’s left ankle was already forming. “Let me take you to the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo shook his head, his throat growing dry in full view of water droplets sliding from the tips of Chanyeol’s dark hair, down to his neck and even further down his wide chest… “N-No need. Some ice should do it and…”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol pressed his lips together. “But it could be a more serious injury altogether.” His bright, almond-shaped eyes wandered over to the stepladder and the open cupboard, figuring out what might have happened. “Let’s get you to the couch first.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Chanyeol put one of Kyungsoo’s arms around his broad shoulders and very gently lifted him bridal style, from which Kyungsoo could distinctly smell Chanyeol’s citrus soap.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo stifled a gasp, however, as he sensed <em>something</em> coming into contact with his backside almost immediately. “C-Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>… don’t you feel a draft?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol glanced back to see that his towel had slipped from his waist, blushing profusely, as an even more mortified Kyungsoo covered his own face with his small hands. “Give me a minute to put some clothes on.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Embarrassing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo didn’t know which was more embarrassing: Seeing his hot, muscled roommate butt naked (and what a toned ass Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em> had!) or being pushed by said hot, muscled roommate on a wheelchair back into their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol appeared to be more concerned than the doctor was, and asked diligently what he could do to help Kyungsoo as the smaller one recuperated.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a sprain,” Kyungsoo retorted, as Chanyeol once again effortlessly transferred him to the couch with great care.</p><p> </p><p>The taller one gently propped Kyungsoo’s bandaged and braced leg on a pillow, checking that it was comfortably elevated. “Still, you shouldn’t put too much weight on it, if you want to recover after a few days,” Chanyeol reminded, causing Kyungsoo to lean back as far as he could on the sofa because the taller one was leaning in a little too close.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you need,” Chanyeol told him softly, looking at him intently. “I’m here for you, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo swallowed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just return the wheelchair to the landlord, and I’ll get your crutches from the car. Do you want some water? Food?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo had to chuckle then, not really this used to being fawned over. “I’ll be fine, Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>. You’re just going one floor down.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol grinned, that deep dimple on his left cheek showing. “I know. I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>And Kyungsoo stared at the door, even after Chanyeol left, shaking his head in disbelief because it was that deceptively innocent smile that made him lose his balance and fall from the stepladder in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>He messaged Baekhyun and took a picture of the brand new leg brace on his left leg. Baekhyun replied with a shocked emoji and insisted on coming over to check on him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. Chanyeol is with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>, huh?” Baekhyun teased. “Okay, I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo replied in irritation.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your chance to get him alone. You know how you always talk about his transformation and how you didn’t know he was actually <em>that</em> handsome…”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say that—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you did, several times, and I can send you proofs of our KakaoTalk messages, but the point is I believe you like him and I also think the attraction is mutual.”</p><p> </p><p>“What…?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>’s idea to invite you to sign up at the gym. The way his eyes lit up when I said I’d convince you to...”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo jumped as the front door opened again, and a smiling Chanyeol with a bag of fruits and Kyungsoo’s crutches came in. “Kim <em>ahjussi</em> sent you these tangerines and advised that you get plenty of rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo took the fruits tensely, remembering Baekhyun’s message just now. Did he like Chanyeol?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he did.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was simply attracted.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t dated in a couple of years.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, he didn’t even know if Chanyeol was gay, or unattached.</p><p> </p><p>“I will make you some dinner, since you’ve cooked for me so many times,” Chanyeol told him, turning for the door again. “I can go to the grocery real quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t.” Kyungsoo suddenly stopped him, blushing once more when Chanyeol turned around in surprise. “I mean, I have the fridge fully stocked up. I was supposed to think up some new recipes for my finals, but now I might have to ask for an extension because…” He gazed at his leg in a brace forlornly.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol gave him a soft smile, going over to Kyungsoo’s pristine kitchen. “Okay, I’ll see what I can come up with.”</p><p> </p><p>Normally, it was only Kyungsoo who used that part of the house since Chanyeol would eat out most of the time. That moment, Kyungsoo realized how nice it was to have someone cook him a meal for a change.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol clumsily worked in the kitchen, meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes on him shyly and then focusing back on what he was doing before he accidentally chopped his fingers off. Kyungsoo chuckled to himself and turned on the television to divert his attention.  </p><p> </p><p>After lazily surfing channels for about half an hour, Chanyeol laid out two generous servings of pan-fried lemon chicken with green beans on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo brightened at the rather impressive plating. “Wow, that smells incredible!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol laughed, somewhat out of breath. “Um, I won’t ever be as good as you in cooking, but I hope you like it. Hang on, I’ll get you some rice.” And with that, the taller one went to fetch just that and a pitcher of cold water.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo took a fork and sampled it, humming appreciatively at the rich, lemon flavor. “This is really good.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jinjjayo</em>?” Chanyeol did look geniunely surprised as he handed him a bowl of warm rice. “Here, eat up.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol skipped the rice, though, as he was following a low-carb diet, but he did consume a couple of palm-sized chicken breast fillets.</p><p> </p><p>They finished dinner quietly, letting the buzz of the variety show run at the background. Chanyeol then offered to wash the dishes and he did so efficiently too, leaving the kitchen spotless afterwards as Kyungsoo would have wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, you’ve done more than enough for today,” Kyungsoo told him gratefully. “You must be tired.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol shrugged, and to Kyungsoo’s surprise, returned to his side on the couch. “I’ll keep you company, Kyungsoo-<em>ssi</em>. Would you like to go to bed?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped. Was that… an invitation?</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol must have realized how his question probably sounded that he was quick to paraphrase. “I mean, I can <em>assist</em> you to <em>get</em> to <em>bed</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… I’m not sleepy yet…”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither am I,” Chanyeol answered instantly, leaning back on the sofa once more.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo noticed his roommate inched a little closer, which made his heart pound faster. “Why don’t we just watch a movie?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Netflix and Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The concept of Netflix and Chill for Kyungsoo on a Saturday night would be in bed by himself with a tub of popcorn.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol did eventually pop some corn on the microwave, making sure to clean up afterwards and they shared the buttered snack while watching The Miracle in Cell No. 7, which, surprisingly, neither of them had seen yet.</p><p> </p><p>At the most heart-wrenching scene, it hadn’t dawned on Kyungsoo that there were tears running down his face until he noticed a piece of tissue being handed to him.</p><p> </p><p>He turned and laughed in embarrassment, whispering thanks to Chanyeol, who wiped tears from his own eyes as well.</p><p> </p><p>As the credits rolled on the screen, Kyungsoo almost couldn’t fight that yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help you to bed,” Chanyeol offered.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo sleepily shook his head. “Maybe hand me the crutches, please?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sighed and gently lifted Kyungsoo the way he had once before. “I’ll carry you, it’s fine.” He smiled Kyungsoo softly. “You’re not that heavy.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo didn’t know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment as he helplessly rested his head on the crook of his neck. Chanyeol was so strong, and smelled so good and…</p><p> </p><p>The distance from the living room to the main bedroom was too damn short that Kyungsoo felt just a tad disappointed when Chanyeol laid him in a sitting position on the bed, taking excruciating care of his injured ankle. This was the first time in a year of living there that Chanyeol had entered Kyungsoo’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Minimalist interior,” Chanyeol murmured in amusement, observing Kyungsoo’s mostly black and white bedroom and the sparse décor inside. “This is so you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo smiled back, although he knew the night has come to an end. “Well, good night, Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The taller one appeared reluctant to move, or leave, but then: “I’ll… go and get your crutches, in case you need them to go to the bathroom at anytime. Hang on.”</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later, Chanyeol did return, placing Kyungsoo’s crutches next to the bed, and kneeling in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>, for all your help tonight. I really appreciate it,” Kyungsoo whispered, leaning his back on the black cushioned headboard.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol bit his lower lip. “Kyungsoo-<em>ssi</em>, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s heart started picking up the pace. Was this it? Was this what Baekhyun was hinting at?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did Chanyeol like him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He held his breath as he watched Chanyeol’s beautiful lips form the words: “I’ll be moving out at the end of the month.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo blinked rapidly, and repeatedly, causing Chanyeol to be just a bit mesmerized. “<em>W-W-Waeyo?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Did he hear him right?</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo started panicking. Was it something he did? They were just getting to know each other now. Why would Chanyeol move out? “Is… the rent too high? I can lower the rent if…”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol laughed out loud, engulfing Kyungsoo’s cold hands in his much larger ones. “<em>Aniyo, aniyo. </em> The rent is very reasonable, considering how astronomical housing prices are in the Itaewon area.” His gorgeous features softened into quite a fond smile. “I’ve been very happy here, with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that answer only baffled Kyungsoo more. “Then what’s the matter…?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol lowered his gaze, realizing now that he had held Kyungsoo’s hands longer than necessary. “It will be conflict of interest.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s thick eyebrows were furrowed now. “I don’t… understand… why would it be…?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just that… I’m your tenant and…” Crimson dusted the taller one’s cheeks now. “I want to ask you out… like on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>Those almond-shaped eyes quickly met Kyungsoo’s huge round ones, as if to clarify. “That is, if you’re single… and if you like guys… But if you don’t… I would totally understand, though it might still be best that I move out because… because I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>And then the dam broke, because Chanyeol just steamrolled with it. “I’ve liked you for a few months now, since you first asked me to have dinner with you and I thought your vengole would be the last meal I’ll request on my deathbed because it was <em>that</em> heavenly. And you talked about the importance of whole and organic foods that it made me assess the processed, unhealthy meals I was consuming all the time. You inspired me to change for the better and I just think you’re the kindest, most adorable and admirable person ever. I wanted to present my best self to you, before I let my feelings known. I'm sure I still have a lot more to improve on but we're here now and I just want to say...” Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down and he nervously continued, “I really like you, Kyungsoo-<em>ssi</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo felt overwhelmed by this avalanche of a confession. His brain was still processing what he had just heard when his heart guided him to angle his head and seal Chanyeol’s lips with his own.</p><p> </p><p>But then, Kyungsoo pulled back abruptly just to tell him: “If that’s your reason, then don’t move out.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was quicker to pick up the cue, as he grinned in great relief and happiness as he framed Kyungsoo’s small face in his big hands, emitting a low growl as their mouths softly melded once more. “Even better than I dreamed of, your lips feel amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>They made out languidly for some time, with sighs, soft moans and tender touches on each other. Kyungsoo insisted that Chanyeol stayed the night with him, but only to sleep, as he pointed at his injury and relayed how uncomfortable it was going to be if they did more.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ll take you on a proper date, once your ankle heals,” Chanyeol promised as Kyungsoo laid his head on his chest, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“When it does heals, I will sign up at your gym with Baekhyun so hopefully that 50% off offer on membership fees is still open. And I better be the only one you train, no girls, <em>araseo?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol chuckled as he kissed the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “As you wish.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The end</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dear Lovely prompter, I hope you enjoyed this story, as well as all the other readers.  I absolutely adored writing this short story.  :)  Thank you to the mods for being so accommodating!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>